Ebony the Weavile
Name: Ebony Race: Pokemon Group: Children of the Autobots Likes: Spending time with the Doctor Dislikes: If her loved ones are in danger Biggest strength: Her friendship with the Doctor Biggest weakness: It was her fear of vampires, but that doesn't plague her anymore Occupation: Pet of the Children of the Autobots Quote: "Nobody hurts MY friends!" YouTube portrayer: Weavile461 Her sad theme Ebony was born as a Sneasel from an egg that was placed under a spell and cared for by a forest fairy. When she was old enough, the fairy gave Ebony to the angels. But during the Great Demon War, the angels took Ebony away to Earth in hopes of protecting her from the demons. Sadly, Ebony was found by demons who took her away, corrupted her, and put her through vicious training. Many times, Ebony was trained by vampires who were just as cruel to her. Because of this, she developed a fear of vampires. In the time of her training, Ebony turned into a Weavile and was a loose cannon until the Doctor found her on a journey of his. She wanted to kill him, but because he was so kind to her, the demons' influence over her was broken. Ebony then befriended the Doctor, who gave her the name "Ebony". But Ebony was scared that she would turn on her new friend, so both she and the Doctor went to see the wizard Gandalf and asked him to seal Ebony's warrior's mind away. This he did, and Ebony went on traveling with the Doctor until he believed she was strong enough to look after herself. It was a joyful time for both the Doctor and Ebony when they were finally reunited. Due to the war, however, they both became convinced that Ebony's warrior mind would have to be released since it could give their allies an advantage. However, even with her warrior's mind back, Ebony believes that she's been so influenced by love that there's no way she can turn on her friends and allies. Powers * 'Shadow Ball - '''summons an orb of shadow energy * '''Supreme Ice Beam - '''Ebony fires a very strong beam of ice from the golden crest on her forehead * '''Aurora Barrier - '''summons a multicolored protective energy shield * '''Double Steel Claw - '''Ebony attacks with Steel Claw using both of her claws * '''Scratch - '''Ebony delivers a strong scratch to her opponent * '''Swords Dance - '''sharply raises Ebony's physical attack power * '''Icy Wind '- Ebony blows out a blast of icy wind that may lower the speed of her opponent * 'Night Slash '- Ebony delivers a claw slash of umbrakinetic energy * 'Supreme Metal Claw '- a stronger version of Metal Claw that not only does great damage but also raises Ebony's physical attack power Gallery weavile attacked.JPG|Ouch! weavile determined.JPG weavile game pose.JPG weavile hit.JPG weavile hurt.JPG|Why, I oughta... weavile ice beam.JPG|SUPREME ICE BEAM! weavile jump.JPG weavile metal claw.PNG|DOUBLE STEEL CLAW! weavile ready attack.JPG weavile sad.JPG weavile salute.PNG weavile shadow ball.JPG|SHADOW BALL! weavile sleeping.JPG weavile very happy.GIF 468px-800px-Paul_Weavile.png 800px-Paul_Weavile_Swords_Dance.png|SWORDS DANCE! 1532376-weavile_swordsdance.png weavile over here.jpg EP600_Weavile_debilitado.jpg Weavile_Scratch.jpg|SCRATCH! Weavile1.jpg Weavile3.gif~c200.gif weavile angry.jpg weavile come at me.png weavile come get me.png weavile errr.jpg weavile heh.gif weavile i'll fight.png weavile i can do it.png weavile icy wind.png|ICY WIND! weavile metal claw.png|SUPREME METAL CLAW! weavile night slash.png|NIGHT SLASH weavile skeptical.jpg weavile tough.png Category:Characters Category:Children of the Autobots members Category:Heroes Category:Pets Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Roleplaying Category:Non Humans Category:Sidekicks Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Partner Category:Elementals Category:Team heroes Category:Pokemon Category:Talking Pokemon Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Woobies Category:Members of Team Ironhide Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (FrederikPrime17's story) Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Scar Barers Category:Generation IV Pokemon Category:Ice Type Pokemon Category:Dark Type Pokemon Category:OCs Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Ferrokinetic Chararacters Category:Characters favorite by TheNightKing Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Rachael Lillis